Container holders are often provided at various locations within a vehicle. Some vehicles provide a container holder in a trim panel of the vehicle. However, the container holders typically provided in the trim panel of the vehicle often impede access to additional functionality of the trim panel, such as storage compartments. Further, large containers typically cannot be stored vertically in the container holder and must be placed horizontally in the storage area, thereby impeding use of the storage area. Accordingly, alternative container holder solutions are needed that do not impede access to the additional functionality of the trim panel.